


Petturin kunnia

by DREVtheProcrastinator



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Finland (Country), Gen, Historical Hetalia, Human AU, Light Angst, Prison camp, Prisoner of War, Starvation, World War II, aihe on vähän rankka mut elkää suuttuko mulle tein ihan taustatyötä tätä varten, hänellä on juu oikein mukavaa :), ihmis-aut voi tägää tolla eiks nii, inspiraationa HWD:n drabble game ja prompti "glory" elikkäs kunnia, niinkun. tapahtumassa parhaillaan, vai onkohan ihan vaan angst? tjaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREVtheProcrastinator/pseuds/DREVtheProcrastinator
Summary: Missäköhän se kaikki kunnia nyt on, pulpahti ajatus Ivanin mieleen eräänä joulukuisena päivänä.Talvi 1941-42 on julma.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Petturin kunnia

**Author's Note:**

> "Ei ole olemassa neuvostosotavankeja, on vain maanpettureita."  
> \- Stalinin kommentti koskien päiväkäskyä nro. 270, jossa neuvostojoukkojen perääntyminen kiellettiin ehdottomasti.

Missäköhän se kaikki kunnia nyt on, pulpahti ajatus Ivanin mieleen eräänä joulukuisena päivänä. Minä päivänä, siitä hän ei ollut varma. Hän oli seonnut päivissä sillä työmaalla jolle hänet oli lähetetty, ja kun hän oli palannut muiden mukana leirille, hän oli ollut aivan liian uupunut ja kylmissään muistellakseen mitään niin tyhjänpäiväistä kuin päivämäärää. Hän oli varma, että joku toinen vanki samassa parakissa oli silloin varastellut hänen ruokaansakin. 

Tänään oli hyvä päivä. Hän oli onnistunut nousemaan ylös puulavitsaltaan, ja oli saanut pidettyä säälittävän ruoka-annoksensakin itsellään. Hän ei halunnut ajatella kauanko vielä kestäisi, montako päivää työskentelyä puolikuoliaaksi, montako päivää annosten korvaamatta jätettyjä puuttuvia ruoka-aineita, montako päivää hyytävää kylmyyttä, ennen kuin hän päätyisi samaan kuntoon kuin jotkin niistä vangeista, jotka oli nähnyt matkalla ulos parakistaan. Kuin eläviä luurankoja, voimattomia tekemään muuta kuin makaamaan lavitsoillaan ja häilymään houreisena tiedottomuuden ja harvojen hereilläolohetkiensä välillä. 

Siis jos he lainkaan enää heräsivät. 

Parakkihökkeleiden ja korkeiden yksinäisten mäntyjen välissä puhaltava jäinen tuuli sai Ivanin hytisemään. Hän oli tietoinen siitä, että tämä oli varsin uusi käänne. Vaikka hän ei koskaan ollut pitänyt kylmästä, hän oli aina sietänyt sitä aivan hyvin. Mutta nyt? Hän ei voinut olla huomaamatta, miten tyhjinä hänen kuluneet vaatteensa roikkuivat hänen harteiltaan, eikä hän ollut ollut niin nälästä houreinen, että olisi vain kuvitellut puhkaisseensa uusia reikiä vyöhönsä. Tässä loputtomassa kylmässä hän oli ikuisesti kiitollinen sille laupiaalle sielulle, joka oli katsonut läpi sormiensa ja antanut hänen pitää likaisen, repaleisen huivinsa. 

Hän ei varmaankaan jaksaisi elää ilman sitä. 

Ivan teki tiensä leirialueen reunaan. Koko aluetta kiertävä piikkilanka-aita värisi tuulen voimasta, metallisesti hiljaa hymisten. Sen toisella puolella vartiossa ollut suomalainen sotilas mulkaisi häntä varoittavasti ja toi kätensä lähemmäs kivääriään. Ivan katsoi parhaaksi kääntyä ja lähteä vaeltelemaan takaisin leirin sisäosia kohti. Kun hän vielä vilkaisi taakseen, suomalainen tuijotti häntä silmät viiruina ja käsi kiväärillä. Ivan kiihdytti vaivihkaa tahtiaan. 

Hän vetäisi huivin vuotavan nenänsä yli. Mitä hän olisi muka voinut tehdä? Yhtäkkinen ärtymyksen, ehkä jopa vihan aalto, pyyhkäisi hänen lävitseen. Miten hän pystyisi ylittämään piikkilanka-aidan, kun sai juuri ja juuri tarpeeksi ruokaa tai lepoa pysyäkseen jaloillaan?

Jossakin suljettiin ovi kovalla voimalla, ja ääni sai Ivanin katsomaan ylös. Mies hänen parakistaan, ukrainalainen sotilas, jos hän muisti oikein, seisoi yllättyneen näköisenä, tyhjä käsi yhä eteen ojennettuna, parakin oven vieressä. Tuuli oli kaiketi paiskannut sen kiinni. Joku suomalainen sotilas, ehkä se sama joka oli mulkoillut hänen selkäänsäkin, räksytti vihaisen käskyn, jonka tuuli pyyhkäisi pois. Ei sillä, että se mitään merkitsi, kuuliko Ivan sitä kunnolla vai ei. Vokaalien määrästä päätellen se ei voinut olla muuta kuin suomea, jota hän ei osannut. Eikä aikonut opetellakaan. 

Ärtymys rinnassaan kytien, Ivan antoi katseensa kiertää avaraa ankeata pihaa. Siellä täällä vankitoverit puuhailivat kuka mitäkin, mutta vain muutamalla näytti olevan minkään sortin määränpää. Loput kuljeskelivat ympäriinsä samaan tapaan kuin hänkin. Jotkut olivat kerääntyneet pieniin ryhmiin ja piilottelivat purevalta tuulelta parakkien ja muiden hökkelöiden suojassa. Kaikki he olivat kuitenkin samanlaisia. Likaisia vaatteita, laihoja kasvoja, väsymyksestä painuneita hartioita. Jotkut tärisivät kylmästä niin kovin, että jopa Ivan näki sen täältä kaukaa. 

Tuntisivatkohan hänen sisarensa häntä, jos he näkisivät hänet nyt, hän mietti hakiessaan tuulensuojaa erään yksinäisen männyn varjosta. Haluaisivatko he enää pitää häntä veljenään? Hänhän oli mennyt ja joutunut vangituksi, hänestä oli tullut isänmaanpetturi, sotavanki. Hän ei olisi halunnut pitää itseään tyhmänä. Hän oli kuullut tarinoita vanhemmiltaan ja myöhemmin Katjushalta siitä, minkälaista sota oli. Hän ei ollut lähtenyt sotimaan omasta halustaan, hänhän oli ollut asevelvollinen, mutta silti hän oli jotenkin olettanut... 

Olisi typerää ajatella, hän tiesi nyt, että mikään sodassa olisi kunniakasta. Kaikki olivat toistelleet samaa, miten oli kunnia puolustaa isänmaata, mikä kunnia oli kuolla sen puolesta. Kunnia tappaa ne, jotka sitä uhkasivat. Kunnia taistella tovereidensa rinnalla. Kunnia olla koskaan perääntymättä. Kunnia taistella. Kunnia tappaa. Kunnia kuolla. Kunnia. Kunnia, kunnia, kunnia. 

Missä kaikki se kunnia nyt oli? Tässä hän seisoi, kunniakkaan puna-armeijan kunniakas soturi, kunniakkaassa rähjäisessä univormussaan ja kunniakkaat reikäiset sukat kunniakkaitten vuotavien saappaittensa sisällä, kunniakkaasti jäätyen ja nääntyen kunniakkaan kuoliaaksi kunniakkaiden vankitovereidensa rinnalla. Kunnia isänmaalle, jota hän ei koskaan enää näkisi. 

Hän potkaisi kiukustuneena lumipaakkua. Sen sisältä paljastui palloksi rypistetty paperi, ja siinä näkynyt, tutuin kyrillisin aakkosin kirjoitettu teksti sai hänet kumartumaan ja poimimaan sen ennen kuin tuuli ehti napata sen pois. Jälleen suoristautuen hän suoristi paperin kömpelöin, kylmän kangistamin sormin. 

Ah. Se olikin sivu jostakin lehdestä, sellaisesta nimenomaan sotavangeille suunnatusta. Arvatenkin täynnä fasistipropagandaa. Muste oli jonkin verran levinnyt, joten koko sivusta ei olisi saanut selvää edes silloin, jos Ivanilla olisi ollut jotain halua lukea sitä. Ei ollut. Mutta hän katsoi sitä sivun osaa, joka oli pysynyt enimmäkseen lukukelpoisena: päivämäärää. Joulukuun kahdeskymmenesjokin, 1941. 

Pian olisi hänen syntymäpäivänsä, hän tajusi. Jos Ivan olisi ollut vähemmän uupunut, hän olisi ehkä hätkähtänyt. Nyt hän vain seisoi siinä hiljaa ja liikkumatta, turtana, mutta selkä suorana. Hänen syntymäpäivänsä saattaisi olla jopa tänään. Häneltä jäisivät väliin vanhempiensa kuolemien vuosipäivät ensimmäistä kertaa sitten Pietari- siis Leningradin aikojen. Pienimmän sisarensa myös. 

Surisivatko Katjusha ja Natasha häntäkin tänä joulukuun kolmantenakymmenentenä? Luulivatko he hänen kuolleen? Vai tiesivätkö he hänen olevan elossa, vankina ja petturina? Olisiko heistä siinä tapauksessa parempi, että hän olisi kuollut? Ärtymys ja viha, jotka hänen rinnassaan olivat kyteneet, vuosivat pois yhtä nopeasti kuin olivat ilmaantuneetkin. Ne jättivät hänen hartiansa kumaraan ja mielensä turraksi uupumuksesta ja kylmästä. Ottaen huomioon sen, millä tolalla hänen asiansa nyt olivat, ei ollut kovin kaukaa haettua, että heidän hypoteettinen toiveensa toteutuisi. 

Ivan hellitti otettaan paperista, ja antoi tuulen repiä sen hänen jäykistä sormistaan. Puhuri pölläytti hienoa lunta hänen kasvoilleen. Oli ehkä alkanut sataa lunta, tai sitten tuuli oli pyyhkäissyt sen maasta, häntä ei oikeastaan kiinnostanut. Hajamielisesti hän korjasi huivinsa asentoa, laittoi kädet taskuihinsa ja alkoi vaellella jonnekkin parakkien suuntaan. 

Hänen oli parasta palata ennen kuin hän palelluttaisi kunniakkaat varpaansa.

**Author's Note:**

> Jatkosodan aikana suomalaiset ottivat arviolta noin 67 000 neuvostosotavankia, joista suurimman osan - noin 56 000 - vuoden 1941 hyökkäysvaiheen aikana, suurin piirtein puolessa vuodessa. Näistä 67 000 vangista arvioidaan menehtyneen jopa 23 000, eli noin 30 %. Suurin osa kuolemista tapahtui talvella 1941-42 ja alkuvuodesta 1942. Suurin kuolinsyy oli nälkiintyminen ja sen mukanaan tuomat taudit.
> 
> Suomi ei ollut varautunut niin suureen vankimäärään, ja vuoden 1941 sato oli ollut huono. Vangit, jotka eivät saaneet tavallisten kansalaisten tavoin poistua leireiltä etsimään lisäravintoa, eivät olleet arvoasteikossa kovinkaan korkealla mitä tuli riittävän ja kunnollisen ravinnon takaamiseen kaikille. Säännöstelyn ajan ruoka-annosten koot määriteltiin uuden hienon tieteenalan, ravintotieteen, uusilla ja vajavaisilla tiedoilla - ihmisen tarvitsemat kalorimäärät oli arvioitu aivan liian pieniksi - ja vankien tekemä työ oli ravintoon nähden aivan liian raskasta. Joissakin tapauksissa jos jotkin vankien päivittäiseen ruoka-annokseen kuuluvat ruoka-aineet olivat päässeet loppumaan, niitä ei korvattu millään vaan ne jätettiin kokonaan pois. 
> 
> Kun selvisi, että tilanne vankileireillä oli päässyt todella huonoksi, kukaan ei halunnut ottaa asiasta vastuuta. Tämän katastrofaalisen talven ja kevään jälkeen vankileireistä vastaava organisaatio vaihtui, ja tämän sekä osin myös kansainvälisen paineen ansiosta vankien kohtelu leireillä parani.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Vähän on synkkää tämä Suomen historia vankileirien osalta, mutta eivätpä ne nyt erityisen hauskoja aiheita varmaan muissakaan maissa ole. Tästä neuvostosotavankien kohtelusta en ole itse ainakaan koulussa tai muuallakaan julkisuudessa kuullut, paitsi tietysti nyt tänä vuonna vähän kun rakas itänaapuri yritti syyttää Suomea kansanmurhasta. 
> 
> Itse kiinnostuin aiheesta toden teolla luettuani Ira Vihreälehdon hienon ja kiinnostavan kirjan, Kunnes rauha heidät erotti. Se kertoo neuvostosotavankien ja suomalaisten siviilien suhteista jatkosodan aikana. Jos haluaa oikein masentua aiheesta voi tutustua myös Mirkka Danielsbackan väitöskirjan pohjalta tehtyyn teokseen Sotavankikohtalot: Neuvostosotavangit Suomessa 1941-1944. Siinä käsitellään erityisesti sitä, miksi tilanne sotavankileireillä pääsi niin huonoksi muun muassa evoluutiopsykologisesta näkökulmasta. Jos haluaa lukea molemmat, kannattaa lukea varmaan Vihreälehdon kirja jälkeenpäin, se on hieman keveämpi. :'D 
> 
> Iso kiitos suomea puhumattomalle betalukijalleni peachplumelle, betalukemisesta ja ideoinnista, vaikket tätä ymmärräkkään. Kiitos myös Hetalia Writers Discord-serverille promptista, joka oli sana "glory" eli... kunnia? Käytin tässä sitä käännöstä. Tämä oli siis tavallisesta kirjoitustyylistäni poiketen ensin kirjoitettu enkuksi ja sitten käännetty suomeksi. Että olkaa hyvä, te kaikki kolme suomea puhuvat Hetalia-fanit jotka näitä lukee! :D Ihan teitä varten käänsin. Toivottavasti tykkäsitte!
> 
> Ja tosiaan, tämä sijoittuu samaan universumiin kuin edellinen oneshottini, Kuusi auringonkukkaa. Voi olla, että tulevaisuudessa luvassa on myös... jotain muuta samassa universumissa...? 
> 
> Kiitos vielä lukemisesta!


End file.
